Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reflective color display, and more particularly, to a reflective color display provided with an electrophoretic display layer.
Background Art
Recently, liquid crystal display panels using backlights have spread into the mainstream of image display panels. However, such a liquid crystal display panel using backlights is not necessarily suitable for an application, in which one continues to watch the screen over a long period of time, because of a great burden on eyes.